Shard Atasha
Shard is one of the Digidestined. She is 16 years old and holds a red Digivice, as well as the Crest of Focus. Her partner digimon is Gaomon. __TOC__ Basic Bio Shard's life has not been crazy or anything like that. She's lived in the Tsuzuki Region for all her life, although her parents are often on business trips in China, so she stays with her cousin, Katty. She has what you might call ADD in the sense that she is not good at doing things for more than a minute, in which she will start doing something else. She loves fluffy tails and other fluffy things, and takes even the weirdest things in stride. She also has an undying care for her friends. Early Life Born and raised in the Tsuzuki Region, Shard spent her early life with her parents. After the monster attack in '95, her parents' jobs required them to constantly leave for China on business trips. Shard was left in the care of her older cousin, Katty. This didn't really change her positive outlook on life - rather, it gave her an obsession with the fluffy, since her only company besides Katty were the stuffed toys in her room. At school, she quickly made friends, but was often seen as a nutjob for constantly running off to chase moving plastic bags. Entering the Digiworld Shard, like the other Digidestined, was on a camping field trip and assigned to Group A. Mysterious lights in the sky formed into Digivices in her and the other Digidestined's hands, and they were transported to the Digital World. Folder Island Shard woke up in the desert on Folder Island to a Wanyamon's cries. Upon staring at him, she concluded that he must be candy and proceeded to chase him around the desert until meeting up with the rest of the group, sans Radd and Van. The group traveled together to an abandoned town, where, during the night, they were attacked by a swarm of Bakemon. Along with the other digimon, Wanyamon digivolved into Gaomon, thus gaining the new nickname "Fluffymon" (as opposed to "Candymon"). She traveled with the group through the forest, a mountain cave, Guardromon City, and to the beach. It was here that, while waiting for a boat, the group was attacked by a rampaging Shellmon. The group, aside from herself and Jakan, were incapacitated, meaning that the two of them had to dispose of the attacking Digimon. Shard was at first reluctant to let Gaomon digivolve, worried that he'd become "UNFLUFFY", however, when Jakan pointed out that he'd probably become more fluffy (and big enough to ride around on), Shard immediately changed her mind and ordered Gaomon to digivolve. Using the power of Neo and Ankh's tails (...don't ask), she invoked a Digivolution, causing Gaomon to digivolve into Gaogamon for the first time. Alongside Ebidramon, Gaogamon made short work of Shellmon. A small error in the digivices also caused Shard and Jakan to get a new look, which Shard carried with her for the remainder of their time in the Digital World. The group soon re-encountered their old friends, Radd and Van. The two attacked their old friends, prompting an all-out battle between the Digimon. Greymon's attack managed to quell the digimon, and the group shortly made up and headed toward some sort of castle. The castle turned out to be home to Devidramon, who was the one behind the Digimon attacks the whole time. He attacked Shard and Beth, starting a battle between him and the rest of the Digimon. To prove how serious he was, he killed Van in front of the rest of the Digidestined. Enraged, the group attacked him, but after a huge attack, only Greymon and Growlmon were left standing. They were, however, able to defeat him, and the group was brought to a small village to celebrate their victory. Harddrive A mysterious letter from someone called Gennai called the Digidestined to Harddrive. Shard and Neroe enlisted the help of a Whamon to transport them to the Harddrive continent, where the group made their way to a theme park. Shard, bored from the trip, decided to have the group play "Shard-Tag". The object was to find the respective partner digimon before the others. Shard and CD failed to find theirs, and ended up wandering out to look for them, running into an Akurenimon. The rest of the group began to fight it, only for it to reveal it had two sisters who were nearby. Stingmon and Gaogamon were able to jump in at the last moment and provide a distraction, allowing the group to flee. The group fled to a cave in the mountains, where they found their crests. They were about to move on when the Akurenimon returned, blocking their path. Neo, however, grew increasingly frustrated by this development, and his rage invoked a fatal digivolution error, causing Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon made short work of the Akurenimon, but Neo's rage activated a virus, causing him to go insane and attack his friends. Shard and Neroe ended up trapped in the cave with him, and only after a long, drawn out battle did Neo come to his senses and force Megidramon to de-digivolve. The group made their way across the desert, finding a Salamon village. While there, Neroe, Ankh and CD were kidnapped by Angewomon, who took them to Primary Village. Shard, Radd and Jakan set out to save them. Shard offered to distract Angewomon, since both Radd and Jakan's digimon wouldn't be much help at that point in time. Shard successfully interrupted Angewoman, which only served to make her upset and send a Kabuterimon at her and Gaomon. Gaomon quickly digivolved, and Kabuterimon was no match for him, until Angewomon forced him to False Digivolve into Megakabuterimon. Shard was soon distracted by a Doromon and a Reremon, who wanted her to stay with them in Primary Village. She almost accepted, until she realized that Gaogamon was still fighting Megakabuterimon. Shard rushed back to his side, calling him by name for the first time, then explaining that she had realized she was distracted too easily and needed to focus more. With these words and resolve, she activated the Crest of Focus, enabling her to power up Gaogamon and help him digivolve into MachGaogamon. MachGaogamon made quick work of Megakabuterimon, then de-digivolved all the way back to Wanyamon. Shard has called her partner digimon by name since. After reuniting, the group headed out and soon came to a crossroad. One path led to Gennai, while the other apparently led "HOME". Shard accompanied Neroe, CD and Ankh on the path to Gennai. She was, however, sad because her friends were all beginning to go their seperate ways. It was this sadness that led her to be abducted by a Phantomon. She was, however, saved when Neroe realized the power of the Crest of Determination and helped Greymon become Metalgreymon. The group eventually walked into Antylamon's trap, and were brutally attacked by the vicious digimon. Using MachGaogamon, Shard was able to slightly injure him. However, she was soon defeated, along with the rest of her friends. Shard became happy when everyone reunited, but was still worried about everyone back home upon learning of Antylamon's plot involving the real world. Relationships Shard is generally very friendly toward everyone she meets, and values her friends above all other things. However, more in-depth, her relationships with the other Digidestined are as follows. Neroe: '''Neroe is one of Shard's closest friends, and she cares about him more than her other friends. They have a lot in common and share a lot of interests. She has been friends with him perhaps the longest out of the rest of her friends. She seems to have feelings for him, but with her general behavior it is hard to tell. '''CD: Shard thinks CD is awesome because he's a robot. She knows him through Neroe but is generally very neutral toward him. She does care about him as a friend, and got worried when he, Neroe and Ankh were captured. Ankh: '''He has a fluffy tail. This is perhaps all that matters to Shard. However, she does care about him as a friend, and got worried when he, Neroe and CD were captured. '''Anx: Shard sees something in Anx that a lot of people don't - someone who just wants a friend. She is determined to be that friend, and though her care for her other friends may get in the way of this when they fight, she tried to be there for him as much as she can. Neo: Yet another fluffy-tail owner that Shard values. Shard thinks Neo is a bit too serious, but she cares about him deep down, as evidenced by when she got sad that he left the group. She does try to get him to lighten up a bit now and again, though. Beth: As the only other female digidestined, Shard feels a certain kinship toward Beth. She also thinks her ears are fluffy, but makes no effort to steal them. Shard and Beth's only real bond is that they're both girls- they don't talk that much, and when they do it's usually about current events. Radd: Shard thinks Radd is weird and smells funny. However, he's one of her friends, and she worries about him, especially when he gets into one of his mental states where he gets irritated with everything around him. She tries to reach out to him, but he doesn't make much of an effort to reach back. Van: Shard doesn't really know what to think about Van. While he is a fox with a fluffy, he's also something of a perverted jerk. It's suspected she only hangs out with him due to his tail. She did, however, get upset after he was killed by Devidramon, so she did care about him to some degree. Trivia *Shard was originally drafted to have a Salamon/Gatomon partner or a Dorumon partner, but this was scratched in favor of Gaomon. *Shard has appeared in another digimon comic with a Gatomon partner, but it never kicked off the ground and has been basically forgotten about. *Shard's real name is Nikki. She has only been called this twice, once by Jakan and once by her father, Artemis. Category:Digidestined Category:Foxes